


You Misunderstood, My Lord!

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humour, M/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Elrond means to teach Lindir in the art of sword fighting so that he may better protect himself. Lindir has a sort of surprise for him but it was Lord Elrond's fault anyways.





	You Misunderstood, My Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> i posted on tumblr for elrondir prompts and sunaddicted replied with Elrond teaching Lindir how to use a sword!  
> I guess it took a while because i'm lazy even though i asked for the prompt haha but here we are! also i have absolutely no idea how to use a sword so, i did surface research but yea, i linked the video i watched at the end of the notes for the moves

“My Lord Elrond?” Lindir asked, curious and confused but mostly frazzled at having Lord Elrond actually _throw_ something at him. Lindir had only just barely managed to catch the pile of fabric that Lord Elrond had tossed at him.  

“Change quickly Lindir, I need you with me today.” Elrond said, already dressed in a dark purple tunic over trousers and boots, different from his usual regal attires of lengthy robes.

Lindir doesn’t know if he should ask, it isn’t out of the norm for Lindir to shadow his lord the entire day but Lord Elrond has never asked him to change into what he can see in his hands is outdoor activity attire. He opts not to and just changes out of his sleep clothes quietly. He trusts that Lord Elrond will instruct him on their activities for the day during breakfast.

Elrond smiles, pleased to be able to see Lindir in a long tunic and trousers as his lover doesn’t often dress lightly during his duties. He understands that propriety and station should be observed but Lindir just seemingly doesn’t ever do things that require him in active wear. All Elrond ever sees Lindir wear is either the heavy layers of finely made robes or a light sleeping gown.

But that wasn’t the point of today, merely an added bonus.

Lindir automatically leans towards Lord Elrond for a kiss before they leave their room as were their norm now, then he happily walks beside him towards the dining hall. Lord Elrond doesn’t bring up their itinerary for the day and Lindir thought it would be rude to interrupt their conversation with the question so he keeps quiet about it, he’ll find out soon enough anyways, if Lord Elrond doesn’t see fit to warn him of anything, despite knowing how anxious he gets, it shouldn’t be too much trouble.

Lindir feels trepidation creep up on him when he suspects where they are headed to as Lord Elrond leads him along through the hallways. He thinks back to a particular conversation he had with Lord Elrond about him and swords and bows and horses and leaving Imladris. He had told Lord Elrond back then that he didn’t like leaving the safety of Imladris because the roads outside were dangerous. Lord Elrond probably had took it to mean he didn’t know how to protect himself, looking at him anyone would think so too so he didn’t blame him too much, and told him the others would protect him. Lindir then told him he didn’t like feeling like a burden and had looked at his lover with wide teary eyes, because he knew how affected Elrond was by him and he wasn’t afraid to use it when he wanted him to drop a topic. It worked.

Or at least he thought it did, but looking at the direction of their route he was starting to doubt his conclusion.

Lindir was fretting in his mind that maybe he should say something but he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even exactly sure what they were going to be doing asides that it was going to take place on the training grounds. He sighs and gives up, resigned to whatever Lord Elrond was going to subject him to.

“Come now Lindir, if I were to be your own personal instructor surely it wouldn’t be too bad?” Lord Elrond finally speaks when they walk out of the walkway onto the packed ground of the training field.

Lindir laughs nervously, “My Lord I do not think this is a good idea.” God how does he even bring it up? He doubts he can embarrass Lord Elrond but he’d like to maintain that he wouldn’t ever lie to him.

“It will be fine Lindir, I will be gentle.” Elrond chuckles. “Firstly though we stretch ere any strenuous activity.”

Lindir sighs but does as his lord bids.

When Elrond is satisfied with their warm up he gestured for a servant at the side who was holding onto the practice swords to bring them to him, he hands one of it to Lindir who’s looking increasingly flushed and like he wants to bolt if he weren’t so obeying of his lord.

Lindir takes the sword nervously, his hand naturally swinging it around to grip it firmly. It was lighter than anything he was used to, even for a blunted practice sword. Lord Elrond must have taken into account how little he’s seen of Lindir actually going out of his way to condition his body.

Lord Elrond goes on to talk about the most basic ways to cut an opponent and ways to block, “Though I believe you are light-footed and it would be much more advantageous to dodge than to withstand the blow with a block.” He instructs as he shows Lindir how the block versus dodging it would look like. His instructions goes on for quite a while and Lindir dutifully stands there and listens while nodding at the appropriate times because he’s come too far now he doesn’t know how to break it to Lord Elrond.

When Lord Elrond finishes speaking and tells him to stand in stance as he had taught him earlier Lindir figures it was now or never to speak up, “Lord Elrond I really must-”

“No more words my dear, action speaks louder than words.” Lord Elrond cuts into his words and goes into his own stance, exaggerated probably for the benefit of Lindir. “I will bring the sword down and you only need to block, I will not go too hard.” He reassures Lindir again.

Lindir gulps visibly and gives up with a sigh, he shifts his feet accordingly and holds his sword with both hands lowered to just beside his hips in the middle position. He falls easily into it. “Alright.”

Elrond gives Lindir another encouraging smile before he focuses and brings his sword down in a strike, not too heavy but hard enough that if Lindir doesn’t put strength into his block he would be pushed back. What he doesn’t expect is for Lindir’s face to cool into a seriousness that he’s only seen when someone gets him particularly angry, which was quite rare. One second he’s marvelling at Lindir’s serious face that was coming at him, which at the back of his mind he’s thinking that’s not what Lindir was supposed to be doing considering he was only supposed to raise his sword to block, and the next their swords are in a bind. Lindir’s left hand has grasped his own and while he’s still thinking about what Lindir has done wrong in their little demonstration his practice sword is twisted out of his hand and in Lindir’s.

To say he was stunned was an understatement.

Lindir merely looks at him sheepishly with both swords in hand. Lindir knows that if Lord Elrond had been prepared he definitely wouldn’t have been able to disarm him but he was clearly in the mindset of going easy on Lindir and hadn’t even prepared himself for anything but Lindir hurting himself by some miraculous accident in such a simple exercise.

“Lindir?” Is all Elrond can ask in his shock. Did his lovely meek assistant who didn’t know how to defend himself just manoeuvre his sword right out of his hands?

Lindir can see that Lord Elrond is shocked still, which was a rare sight considering how old and experienced he was that nothing much came as a shock anymore. Lindir shrugs in mock nonchalance, “I was going to tell you my lord but you said actions speak louder than words.” Normally he would have been appalled at his own cheek but being able to shock Lord Elrond was making him all types of brave.

It takes a moment before Elrond stands up straight again and just laughs. Oh what a mistake he has done, to make assumptions and think that Lindir was talking about how he didn’t know how to defend himself when he was merely commenting on the dangers of outside Imladris. He prided himself in never underestimating his opponents but it seems that in the closeness that he held Lindir he had done just that, underestimating his lovely assistant who always spoke softly and sang so sweetly.

Lindir is relieved to see Lord Elrond burst out in laughter instead of anger at having been lied to. He chuckles along with him in his relief.

“I have to ask why though, that you do not wish to travel outside of Imadris if you are able to protect yourself well enough?” Elrond asks once he’s past the mirth and his previous intentions of having Lindir travel with him outside of Imladris returned.

“I just… do not like to fight. I would if need be though I would wish not to.” Lindir explains with a wince, it sounds like he’s shirking off duties of protecting their borders but he really just disliked fighting, the blood and violence really puts him off.

Elrond nods in understanding, Lindir’s gentle nature can be seen by anyone who ever bothers to look, clear as day, it makes sense that such clashing violence wouldn’t be favoured by him. He walks closer to take the practice swords off Lindir’s hands and tosses them to the floor carelessly, they weren’t made with quality in mind anyways only durability. “That is just as well then my dear, I will not force you to do something you have no care for.”

Lindir smiles in clear relief, “Thank you.”

Elrond returns the smile and can’t resist but tease even as he speaks, “Come then my strong warrior, seeing you handling a sword well has kindled some of my other interests.”

Lindir’s smile turns sour as his face flushes deep shades of red, “My Lord Elrond!” He chastised even as he eagerly followed his laughing lover out of the training yard nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the video i used https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WN61zOADcss  
> its short but yes tell me what yall think of this :3 im finally back in the elrondir fandom heh  
> my tumblr is petalsofelrondir


End file.
